Rosario and a Vampire: The Real Monsters
by DELTAGOD
Summary: Alexander Mirov, solider against the Horizon Outbreak and its freaks. One mission goes south and Alexander is running for his life. He runs through the great barrier and into Yokai academy and meets up with our favorite 5 person group. Having no knowledge of this realm, how long will it take him to discover who the real Monsters are? Rating may change
1. A new start I hope

**_A/N: Hey guys I just binge watched Rosario and a Vampire, and now I'm writting this_**

**_Enjoy!_**

He had been running for several minutes, his Molle vest bounced around on his chest from the lack of ammunition weighing it down. He still had 3 magazines left for his firearm and 3 magazines left for his pistol. The holster on his hip carried his M1911 .45 ACP pistol. Removed from its sling on his shoulder, his SCAR-H bounced in his hands as he swung his head around to check behind him. He no longer heard the in-human screams behind him but that did not mean the Zeds stopped chasing him. His moment of security was breached as he heard the quiet whispers of the stalker. His thick arm guards clanked against his chest as he spun his head wildly about. His shin guards clanked as he made contacts with the small branches. He saw a shimmer of a figure off to his right and brought his SCAR up and squeezed the trigger. The silence was followed by a soft screech as a figure shimmered and fell to the floor. It was female in form but its body showed many scars, many of them from the final procedures Horizon Corp. added before the cloning process finished.

He let out a sigh as he pulled his mag out and checked it… empty. He sighed before pulling the mag out and putting it in the drop pouch to his left. He pulled one of his final three magazines and put them into the gun before tapping on his wrist PDA and activating his cloak. Cloak wasn't available to the others, it was only available to the most important operatives who were fighting the zeds. Everyone else saw it as a perk, he saw it as a coward's way out. It was why he was alive after all. He left his men to a gruesome fate at the hands of two flesh pounds. He had activated his cloak and snuck off, leaving his men to panic and fall apart as the flesh pounds tore them to shreds. Then he thought 'Am I any better that those monsters? I could have saved them… no… it's impossible, there was nothing I could have done.' He finished when he looked up and reeled at what he saw. The lush German forest was now a gnarled and creepy graveyard.

"What the hell?!" He muttered under his breath as he forged onwards. He looked up and saw it. A tall twin towered cathedral, or what looked like one. 'This looks like a Horizon building' He thought as he raised his rifle, ready for any surprise Zed attack. He had been in that situation before, you think your safe and then you get ambushed by the freaks without warning,

His heart was pumping, he didn't know why, as he scanned the area around him through his polarized combat helmet. He heard a bike… a bike?! He snapped around and was met with two humans on bike riding towards the cathedral. One looked to be a kid his age, around 18 or 19, and the other was a girl with pink hair and a rosary around her neck on a choker. He lowered his weapon briefly as his PDA beeped. He quickly hid behind a tree as he looked and it read, "Cloak low, Remaining time: 10 minutes". He cursed under his breath as he looked around the tree once again and observed them again. The girls wore a green school uniform with a plaid skirt, the boys was similar except with pants instead of a skirt.

"I need to obtain a disguise, but where." He murmured and then he heard the girls speak.

"Tsukune?" The girl with pink hair said.

"Yes Moka, What is it?" Tsukune said as he stopped his bike. She stopped right next to him.

"The year just started, and I think they gave me the wrong size of uniform." She said with a pout as she motioned to her… assets. 'This should give me answers' He thought as the boy spoke.

"Moka, let me take you to the school shop so we can get you a new uniform." Tsukune said with a smile as Moka blushed.

"Come on… come on… let's get me in here, I want to see what this place is hiding." The solider thought as he watched the two say their names back and forth five times before they started moving again. 'Come on Alex, why are you freaking out about a school?! Their just kids, hey maybe you can start again here! Away from the horror and those bloody monsters!' Alex thought as he nodded and hurried after Moka and Tsukune, albeit still cloaked.

**Boy was he wrong.**

**_A_****/N:****_ Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue_**


	2. What are the real monsters?

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, I thank you for your patience, enjoy!**

Alex checked his backpack as he made room for his armor, he would have to discard it in place of the school uniform, however if Horzine was doing something here in these god forsaken woods he would need all the armor he could get. He had followed Moka and Tsukune into the cathedral, which was incredibly well furnished. Clean walls, working doors, lights! The list goes on and Alex found himself entranced by the cleanliness of the school. He was distracted just enough that he walked straight into the back of a certain witch who had joined the group without Alex noticing.

"OW!" The little girl yelled as Moka and Tsukune turned around.

"Yukari! What happened?" Moka asked as the little girl rubbed her head.

"This idiot ran into me! The…one…right…here." She trailed off as she turned around and no one was there. She looked incredibly mad at Alex who, unknown to her, was standing a mere inches from her.

"Well, we'll find him later Yukari. Right now, let's get Moka some new clothes. The stores right here." Tsukune said as he walked into the store with Moka and Yukari in tow. Alex let out his breath that he had been holding as he waltzed in. He looked at the register and it displayed Yen. He pulled out his wallet and luckily enough he had some Yen. It was from a trader in Tokyo that he had received this Yen, and boy did he needed that satchel charge to take out that flesh pound. He quickly walked over to the male section of the store and snatched up some clothes. He was still cloaked and it seemed he was almost out because his PDA beeped and with that he ran into the nearest changing room. And with a second to spare because his cloak failed. He looked down and what he saw shook him slightly. "Time Remaining for cloak Charge: 2 hours", He sighed before taking off all his armor and stuffing it in his backpack.

"I've never used all my cloak before… well this is what I get, that trader in New York asked if I wanted it upgraded and I said no because I would never use it all. Looks like its biting me in the ass today." Alex sighed as he slung his backpack and stepped out of the changing room.

Moka heard the door to one of the changing room stalls open and out stepped a guy who looked about 19 years old. His face was dark but when he looked up he smiled after making eye contact. She looked on his back and she saw a backpack, but that wasn't what disturbed her. It was the fact that the backpack was camouflaged. She went to say something but was interrupted by Yukari.

"Hey! Are you the one who walked into me?!" Yukari was slightly mad, and pouty.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before. The names Alexander, you can just call me Alex." Alex stated in an apologetic tone as another voice perked up.

"Ah, a new kid, I just hope we can be friends." Alex was unaware where the voice was coming from until he felt something, actually two soft things on his arm. His head snapped to the right and in his face was a girl with blue hair. She was pushing up against him, Alex tried to pry her off but then she spoke. He couldn't tell what she said but he swore he heard 'love charm' in there.

"Pardon? What is a love charm… and what does it have to do with me?" Alex asked quite confused as everyone looked stunned as he just shrugged off one of Kurumu's succubus love charms.

"Well, looks like you won't be getting him anytime soon, you big bosomed bimbo." Said the little girl. He could swear he saw lighting fly between the two girl's eyes. As they were staring each other to death the boy walked up to him and extended his hand.

"Names, Tsukune… nice to meet you Alex. Is it OK if I call you Alex?" Alex smirked as he shook the kid's hand. He noticed that the kid had a firm shake, something that was hard to come by nowadays.

"Well, Tsukune, it's been a pleasure but I must be going." He was about to walk away when a ceiling tile fell down and a girl with a lollipop in her mouth peaked down. Alex jumped back from the girl's appearance.

"H-hello?" It was more like a question that came from Alex's mouth. The girl blinked at him with her solid blue eyes.

"Hello Mizore… Could you please refrain from scaring the new students?" Tsukune said as Mizore cocked her head to the side before nodding. They stood there for a few more minutes before the door to the school store slid open and a man in a flowing white robe walked in.

"The Headmaster?! What is he doing here?" The group asked collectively before he pushed past them and up to Alex.

"You will come with me… Alexander." That sent a chill down Alex's spine as he followed the robed man through the door and down the hall for quite some time before entering a dark room with a single desk.

"Why am I here?" Alex asked as he took a seat across from the man at the desk. The man smirked before opening his mouth to speak.

"You humans have wrought great chaos throughout the world. England, Japan, The United States and many other places." Alex thought and then realized he was talking about the Horzine outbreaks.

"I am not part of those! I am fighting against those monsters that Horzine created!" Alex let out his pent up rage. The man leaned back.

"You seem like a person worthy of much respect, however I will see to it that you refrain from using the word "monster" in regards to these things that were seen in those areas." Alex didn't realize what he was saying when he spoke.

"Would you like to teach my students about the human realm…? The human world." Alex looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean by "the human world"? It's the only world." The man looked at him and then chuckled before reacquiring his gaze.

"You are currently at Yokai academy, a school by monsters, for monsters." Alex looked even deeper in thought when the man spoke again.

"The girl, Moka, is a vampire. The one you spoke with earlier." This registered with Alex as he turned back and looked at the man.

"Why wasn't she hurt by the sunlight?" The man starred at him and then laughed for a few seconds before calming down.

"No offence but those weaknesses you humans think of are complete lies, almost all at least." Alex looked away as he recalculated and went back to the teaching question at hand.

"So you said you wanted me to teach here at Yokai? What exactly would I teach to people my age? Can I wear my armor also, just wondering, as a precaution against the student if they decide to tear me to pieces?

"Ah yes, you will be assisting Ms. Shizuka Nekonome, the reason being that she promotes human and monster relations." Alex nodded at this as he adjusted his position in the chair and leaning back in the seat.

"When do I start?" Alex said as he adjusted the position of his backpack next to the chair.

"You start today at 10:00, that is in 45 minutes." Alex let out a sigh as he picked up his stuff, the man in the robes got up as well.

"I will take you to your living quarters." Alex nodded as they started walking down the halls of the school.

"Sir?" Alex asked as they reached the faculty rooms.

"Yes Alex?" The robed man said as he turned the handle on the door.

"I am going to need access to the human world on a regular basis if the students are going to learn about us." The man looked at him for a minute before nodding, seeing his intentions were for the better of his students.

"That is alright, as long as you don't bring any trouble with you." The man said as he closed the door behind him. Alex sighed as he turned around and was met with a standard desk, bed, closet, kitchen, and bathroom. He looked about the room, then he spotted a good place for it. He picked up the phone and dialed in the workshops that were underneath the school as the headmaster had informed him. He drew various lines on the walls, many different vertical and horizontal lines adorned the room's western wall. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Delivery of an unusual amount of steel and tools to Mr. Alexander's residence." Alex nodded before signing the paper and taking the cart of supplies. He started by setting up the workshop saw and cutting the steel to size. After he had cut it to size he welded the rectangle together and attached heavy steel hinges to the sides with the addition of the grated doors. He screwed and welded the large metal rectangle to the wall before sliding in the rack with various sized slots into it. He stood back and looked at his craftsmanship, the gun rack was now assembled. He looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:50.

Alex cursed under his breath as he put on his normal combat BDU and lower body armor. The rest of his stuff was in his backpack that he slung over his back.

**In Ms. Nekonome's class**

Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, and Kurumu were listening to Ms. Nekonome's average class talk about cats in human literature or other human related learning items. Tsukune was surprised that they didn't go over any human history, just monster history. Tsukune looked at the clock as it read 10:01. Kurumu was dozing on her desk when the door slammed open. She rocketed up from her slumber as did every other student who was asleep.

"Oh! The headmaster said you would be coming. Meow!" Ms. Nekonome said as the thump of steel toed combat boots could be heard from the door. The group looked at him in shock, he was the one they saw in the store.

"Yes students, this is Mr. Alexander, he will be teaching you about human history." There were assorted boos and shouts of displeasure coming from the students.

"Listen up! I have been assigned to teach you about the humans. As it seems that you know nothing about them." The new teacher looked to be about as young as the rest of the students in class.

"Why should we listen to you?!" Said one kid in the middle of the class. Alex gave out a chuckle as he put his backpack on the table and emptied out its contents. Among the contents were assorted memory drives, ammunition, guns, grenades, books, and journals.

"In this bag I have everything I need to teach the students." He said to Shizuka.

"How are you going to use these to teach the kids?" She said pointing to the weapons and history books.

"Simple… Now which student here thinks they know the most about the Human world?" Several hands shot up. Alex looked around and saw a blue haired girls in the back raise her hand when he thought, 'this will be good', and he smiled before pointing in her direction.

"Oy, blueberry, you in the back." This elicited several chuckles from the students as she glared daggers back at him.

"You say you know a lot about the human world… Huh well do you?" She nodded as she crossed her arms across her chest and awaited the question.

"Who is the Horzine Company?" Alex questioned as she thought before answering.

"They are a human company working for the good of the human race." Blueberry answered as Alex just started at her. He looked at her for a good minute, unfazed as some students started whispering to each other. Then he did what no one expected, he laughed. He laughed and laughed for a good minute before wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny about that?" She questioned.

"That's rich, that this school doesn't let you in on what's happened… Ok so tomorrow I will teach you about the human world… the more violent parts of the human world." Ms. Nekonome looked slightly taken aback by this as Alex gave her a reassuring glance.

On that note the bell rang and the first people out the door were Tsukune and Moka, with Mizore and Kurumu in hot pursuit. Alex sighed as he walked out of the room and back to his sleeping quarters.

He closed his door and took a seat on his bed. He sighed as he leaned back propping himself up on his elbows. He took a few deep breaths before getting up from the bed and making his way over to the desk. He took out his Molle vest and the empty magazines from both his pistol and rifle. From his backpack he removed several boxes of 7.76mm rifle cartridges and .45 HP rounds for his pistol. He slowly started loading the rounds into the rifle magazines.

Over the hour he thought about the students, how they would fare, then again they are all monsters' he thought before mentally slapping himself. He had to put that aside, they may be monsters but they are nothing compared to Horzine's creations. Once he finished he had 5 scar mags and 4 M1911 mags ready. He got up and walked over to his bed, not caring for a shower, before falling down and getting some long awaited shut eye.

Alex awoke with the sound of fire surrounding him. He looked up and found a Scar-H in his hands. The mag was nearly empty as he opened the magazine and looked inside. He heard the static of several radios coming through his headset. The cries for help just distinguishable from the yells of monsters and Zeds. Hearing a whirring behind him he didn't have to think twice about what it could be as the yells of the Scrake could be heard coming from down the dark hallways.

Alex pushed himself up and dashed down the brightly lit corridor to his left as a Flesh-pound rounded the corner. The Flesh-pound was Horzines good gift to the world as it could take down an entire task force in no time if not dealt with. Alex raised his rifle but found it being held down. Looking down he saw a bloody arm holding his rifle down. It belonged to one of his squad mates, his bloody and mutilated face staring heartlessly back at him. Alex could only scream as the Flesh-pound caught him in its slicing hands. His vision went white.

He shot up out of bed sweating bullets and heaving breaths from his chest. He sat up as he whipped the sweat from his face. He was still clad in his school uniform as he walked over to his bathroom to wash up before classes that were in a few hours.

**A/N: I am thanking Doomsdayguy12345 for the push to get this chapter out... Thanks Mate!**

**Don't forget to comment, rate, and follow**


End file.
